


Baby Fangs

by r0tkappchen



Series: Above and Under [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, KidsAU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0tkappchen/pseuds/r0tkappchen
Summary: His fangs just grew and Kyungsoo has no idea how to control it, but Jongin is there to chase away the pain.





	Baby Fangs

“Take care of yourself, okay, honey?”

 

His big eyes stares at his mommy's. “But mommy,” the five-year-old whines in a small voice, “Soo want to come with. Pwetty pweeaase?”

 

Minah melts at the sight of her son's plead but no, _I have to fight against it_. “Naw, I'm sorry Soo,” Minah says regretfully, “But I promise you can come when you're older. Just wait a little bit more, okay? Now be good for mommy and daddy, and stay here with your friends until we come to get you, can you do that for mommy?”

 

Kyungsoo pouts but he knows he's got no luck this time either. “Okay,” he clutches his bag tighter to his chest.

 

“That's my boy,” Minah strokes his hair, her son leaning into the touch like a kitten. “Now smile for mommy. You know mommy gets energized with your smile.”

 

And Kyungsoo does, red lips stretching to reveal a big, gummy smile and Minah squeals. She instantly pulls her son into her arms and Kyungsoo lets out a squeak at the sudden action. “Oh my gosh my baby is so cute!! I could just gobble you up!!”

 

Minah begins nuzzling visciously at his plump cheek, and Kyungsoo laughs in delight when she begins blowing raspberries into the soft skin and nibbling at it like she really does mean to eat him. “Mommy, mommy stop! It tickles!”

 

“Ehem.”

 

Minah freezes. She pulls back with a sigh, although she makes no move to release her baby from her hands. “Well, I guess it's time.”

 

“It was time ten minutes ago,” Kibum crosses his arms over his chest. “Your husband is getting impatient, he's pacing endlessly outside he might just form a hole in the ground.”

 

Minah snorts, rolling her eyes. “He's as bad as me. He just didn't come in because he knows he won't be able to let go of his son,” Minah turns back to her son, lips pouting. “Bum is such a party pooper, isn't he, Soo?”

 

“Party Pooper!” Kyungsoo repeats, giggling.

 

“Yeah, yeah, Bum is a party pooper, I get it,” he sighs, but a smile plays on his lips because Kyungsoo's joy is contagious. “Now go on. The faster you guys go, the quicker you get your jobs done and the earlier you get to retrieve Kyungsoo.”

 

There's truth in his words and Minah gives in. She stands up from her crouching position, dusting of her black skirt and fixing her hair as Kibum bends down to pick Kyungsoo up. Minah leans in one last time to peck Kyungsoo's forehead lovingly, pinching his cheeks after. “You be good a little vampy. Behave, don't cause trouble. Except with Bum-hyung; make his life a living hell for mommy okay?”

 

Kyungsoo giggles some more and the caretaker sighs. “You really should stop teaching him these kind of things.”

 

Minah merely pats his head in response, laughing ruefully before she heads towards the doors. She turns one last time to wink at the two and sends a flying kiss to her child. “Bye, sweetie!” Kyungsoo blows her a kiss of his own and waves her off with a little hand. Minah almost runs back to them but Kibum shuts the door in her face with his magic.

 

“I swear, your parents are obsessed with you,” Kibum says. He turns to walk in the direction of the main room. “You've really gotten them wrapped around your little pinky, haven't you?”

 

Kyungsoo tilts his head curiously, not understanding the expression. He points out a pinky and wiggles it around. Kibum chuckles, playfully catching it between his lips and nibbling at it. Kyungsoo tries to pull back but Kibum refuses to let it go. “Hyuuuung.”

 

“Having fun I see,” a voice chimes in.

 

Kyungsoo gasps, “Wookie!” he yells delightfully, finally getting his finger out of the wizard's mouth and making grabbing motions at the other caretaker. Ryeowook cooes, taking the boy from Kibum's grasp. Kyungsoo hugs his neck with a sigh.

 

“Was Bum being a meanie to you, Soo?” Ryeowook asks in his baby-talk voice. Kibum rolls his eyes. “I can beat him up for you!”

 

Kyungsoo gasps again, eyes going wide. “No! No beat Bum-hyung!”

 

“He loves me,” Kibum grins, “not only you.”

 

“But I'm Soo's number one!” Ryeowook hugs Kyungsoo tighter, “Isn't that right, Soo?”

 

“Un!” Kyungsoo plants a sloppy kiss to Ryeowook's cheek, “'cause Wookie bakes chocolate chip cookies.”

 

“This is bribery.”

 

Ryeowook merely laughs at the accusation, and turns to bring Kyungsoo into the playroom. Kyungsoo doesn't forget to wave at Kibum and the other waves back with a smile, disappearing into thin air afterwards in a puff of smoke.

 

“Soo's friends here?”

 

“Mmhm,” Ryeowook hums, “Most of them have arrived already.”

 

“Nini too?”

 

Ryeowook chuckles. Really this kid. “Yes, Nini too.”

 

Ryeowook pushes the heavy slab of wood to the playroom open. He steps inside and puts the younger down, “I'm going to go bake those cookies you love so much okay? Behav— Luhan! You put Lay's arm down right now!!”

 

Kyungsoo flinches at the abrupt change in tone, and he turns around. In the middle of the room, he sees Luhan with both his hands up, Yixing beside him staring in awe at his floating arm. Yixing makes to clap his hands at the show but his palm meets with thin air. He forgot his other arm is detached.

 

Luhan drops the arm and sticks his tongue out at the caretaker, and Ryeowook sighs at the little psych's antics. Great, now he has a zombie to fix; good thing Kibum is good at stitching. He ruffles Kyungsoo's hair before going to gather Yixing and his limb, bringing the dazed zombie out of the playroom.

 

The door shuts behind Kyungsoo with a click. He looks around. There aren't that many kids around, but the ones present are indeed regulars at the nightcare center such as he. He spots Baekhyun playing alone near the corner so he decides to greet him first, his bag clutched tight as he waddles over to the six-year-old. “Baekkie!”

 

The other perks up at his name. “Soo!”

 

He stops in front of the older, carefull not to topple over the little black pot placed in front of him and the few bottles of colourful substance scaterred here and there. “Woah.”

 

Baekhyun grins at the little vampire's awe. “Mama gave these to me,” he states proudly. “She said I can practice now and make new potions myself. I'm a big boy.”

 

“Wow!” Kyungsoo bounces slightly on his heels, “Baekkie do spells!”

 

“Uh-huh,” Baekhyun grabs a little bottle with clear substance, “Baekkie be awesome witch like Mama and Papa.”

 

The new addition to the pot creates a bubbling mixture, and Kyungsoo flops down unceremoniously to watch. This is interesting. “What Baekkie gonna do?”

 

“I'm gonna help cure Yeollie,” the two turn their heads towards the other corner of the room, where Chanyeol is apparently rolling around laughing at some prank Jongdae has played on poor Junmyeon. The troll has pinned a frog limb onto the pixie's left upper wing, which Kyungsoo assumes he's stolen from Baekhyun's toad jar there right beside the pot.

 

“His ears are pointy enough already but,” Baekhyun sighs aloud sadly, turning back to stir the substance, “no elf should be that tall. Aren't I right, Soo?”

 

Kyungsoo sighs sadly too. Baekkie is always right because Baekkie is smart.

 

His world topples over when he's suddenly slammed down. “Ahh!” and he barely registers Baekhyun's own surprised gasp. The thing that just pounced on him nuzzles into his neck, and Kyungsoo releases a sound that's a cross between a whine – because that thing is heavy – and a giggle – because the fur on its ears are tickling his own.

 

“Taozi you dumb dumb!” Baekhyun screeches, coming over to save his companion. “Get off Soo! You're crushing him!”

 

“Nooooooohhrrrrrr,” the hybrid's resistance trails off into a loud purr as he found the perfect nuzzling spot on Kyungsoo's neck. “Don't wannnaahhrrr!”

 

Baekhyun tries to push the leopard hybrid off, but to no avail. It only fuels Tao more as he instead tightens his arm around the smaller boy, completely oblivious to the sounds of distress Kyungsoo is letting out from being crushed against the floor. The little witch goes around to pull at the spotted tail, “Release him! Or I turn you into a black kitty! With NO SPOTS!!”

 

In that moment, the weight is suddenly off of Kyungsoo and he turns around, making to sit up. He almost falls back but Baekhyun catches his hand and pulls him upright. That's when he sees what has happened; in front of him is a wolf with hackles raised and opposite is Tao, hissing at the pup when the wolf growls at him. The leopard hybrid steps back, however, when the wolf barks at him and his face falls. His rounded ears droop, “But Taozi just wants to cuddlleee.”

 

The wolf shifts into his human form, but he's so angry he forgets to retract his ears and tails as well. “Taozi jumped on Soo!” Jongin turns and hugs the flustered vampire to his side, their cheeks mushed together, “SooSoo hurt now!” he wails.

 

Tao is seconds away from crying and Kyungsoo gasps. “Nini, Soo is okay,” he says, to which Jongin replies with a disgruntled 'hmph!'

 

Baekhyun takes it upon himself to soothe the hybrid, “Taozi can cuddle with Baekkie later,” he coos, scratching behind the wildcat's ear. “If Taozi promise not to disturb Baekkie while Baekkie do work.”

 

He grins happily, tails swishing from side to side as he holds out a pinky. “Promishhrrr!”

 

And just like that, Baekhyun returns to his little pot, Tao flopping down next to him and snuggling close.

 

Jongin nods at the sight with another harumph. Kyungsoo blinks curiously, waiting for Jongin's next course of action and is surprised when Jongin releases him instantly. “Soo come play with Nini,” the pup says excitedly and the excitement gleaming in his eyes reflects on his own.

 

“Okay!” he grins, “Soo get bag first.”

 

Jongin is quick to regain his hand when Kyungsoo has the bag cluthed tight to his chest. His wolf tail wags eagerly and Kyungsoo giggles when Jongin pulls him away, running to the furthest corner of the room where, apparently, a forte made out of mismatched cushions and blankets has been set up. Kyungsoo gapes at the sight. “Ta-dah!!”

 

“Soo and Nini can come in?”

 

“Of course we can!” Jongin jumps excitedly on his heels, and then he puffs out his chest. “Nini made it all by himself.”

 

Jongin wastes no time as he pulls the other inside hastily. They have to crawl to get in because of the pillow and blanket draping over half of the entrance, but Kyungsoo finds the inside wider and cozy – a little cramped from all the extra throw cushions and Jongin's trinkets, though he doesn't mind it one bit seeming how it makes him feel all snuggly and warm.

 

“Soo like it?”

 

“Un! It's so gweat! This can be Soo and Nini's hideout!”

 

“It can! It's Nini's den! No one can come in. Soo and Nini only!”

 

Kyungsoo giggles, balling his hands into little fists. “Soo and Nini can stay here forever and ever, wight Nini?”

 

The brightest smile that graces Jongin's face is heartwarming. He nods enthusisatically, but halts when his nose picks up a scent. Kyungsoo is even more confused when the younger boy sniffs the air before turning to him, wolf ears moving back and forth (Kyungsoo wants to catch them and pull but he knows it's not nice).

 

Jongin leans forward with his eyebrows furrowed. “SooSoo smell..” he takes a deep inhale, “SooSoo smell like Taozi.” His face is scrunched up.

 

“Weally?” Kyungsoo lifts and arm to smell himself. He doesn't find anything particular – maybe it's a wolf thing, he concludes.

 

Jongin doesn't answer, but instead takes Kyungsoo by surprise when he leaves his spot in favor of crawling forward. He's practically invading Kyungsoo's personal space when he begins nuzzling at Kyungsoo, rubbing himself all over the boy's front before he does the same to his back, much like a puppy. Kyungsoo giggles at the action. He likes being cuddled and showered with affection after all, and he finds Jongin's doings making him feel safe and cared for – how, he doesn't know. “Nini, what are you doing?” he giggles some more when the boy's tail brushes his ear and cheek.

 

“Scenting,” Jongin responds, and flops down in front of Kyungsoo with a satisfied huff. “Soo can't smell like Taozi. And den is for Soo and Nini only. SooSoo is Nini's.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn't quite get what Jongin is trying to say, nor does he understands what he means by scenting but oh well. He'll maybe ask mommy or daddy later.

 

It's then that they heard Ryeowook's voice calling out. “Who wants some snacks!”

 

“Cookies! Nini, cookies!”

 

“Cookies!” Jongin perks up as well, “Soo, c'mon!”

 

They stumble out and together scrambles towards the crowd at the door, each trying to reach up to grab a piece for themselves. Ryeowook is balancing a tray on his hands, careful not to let any of the kids get an extra piece – with a special reprimand for Luhan, who's telekinesis never fails to drive him and the few other caretakers crazy.

 

“Two for you, two for you, two for you..Sehun I saw that! Don't worry Minseok, I didn't put peanuts in them...Aaaand only one for you. No buts young man, your dada warned me about your sugar intake.”

 

The crowd clears bit by bit and Ryeowook is just about to leave, when he feels a tug at his pants. He looks down to a wolf pup with a very, very excited tail. “Yes, Jonginnie?”

 

“Jonginnie wants cookie!”

 

Kyungsoo catches up and stands beside Jongin, eyes gleaming. “Yes! Cookie, wookie, pwease?”

 

“Ah, I ran out of cookies,” Ryeowook says, instantly regretting cutting his sentence there because Jongin's tail drops and Kyungsoo's smile vanishes. “BUT! There's more in the kitchen. I'll go get some and you guys wait here okay? I'm gonna go get it really fast!” And with that he leaves the room.

 

Kyungsoo turns to his friend sadly, “Soo wants cookie..”

 

“Wookie said sit here,” Jongin flops down, retracting his ears and and tail as he does so. “Wookie will come back with more cookies. Soo and Nini eat cookies in Nini's den!” He pats the space next to him, and Kyungsoo sits obediently – Jongin's right, maybe they'll even get extra pieces if they wait like good boys.

 

With nothing better to do, Kyungsoo looks around the room. Practically all of their friends are enjoying their share, munching on the delicacy happily and some even making a mess as bits and pieces fly everywhere.

 

But really.

 

They look so delicious. And to think it's Ryeowook who made it, not their Bum-hyung, not Seulgi-noona or any other caretakers for that matter.

 

Chocolate chip cookies..

 

“Ow!”

 

“Soo!” Jongin panics, “Soo, why?”

 

“Soo's f-fangs..” Kyungsoo says pitifully. The hunger for the cookies must've coaxed them out. “Uhh!” he whines again, because his fangs have only just made their presence a week prior and it still hurts everytime they come out. By then a few of their other friends have rushed over, seemingly curious of the little commotion.

 

“Fangs!” Jongin exclaims wide-eyed, “Let Nini see.”

 

Kyungsoo opens his mouth wide, and the few gathered around him gasp. Indeed, two teeth have become slightly pointed, shiny white and brand new. Baby fangs.

 

“Does it hurt, Soo?” Baekhyun asks curiously.

 

“Un!” he nods his head.

 

“Wa..” Chanyeol gapes, “Look, look! They're growing!”

 

“Ahh!” Kyungsoo cries out, tears pooling on his eyelids because it _hurts_. He wants to yell for somebody to make it stop but his gums feel stiff and he doesn't dare for fear of more pain.

 

Jongin is on the verge of tears himself at Kyungsoo's cost. He whimpers and takes hold of the other's hand. “SooSoo alright?”

 

“Hey, hey,” Ryeowook comes in, “Kids? Is anything wrong?”

 

Taozi is the first to bound up to him, “It's Soo!” he cries, eyes glistening with tears, “Soo hurt!”

 

“Kyungsoo?” Now he's worried. He immediately comes over to kneel in front of the toddler and the pup. “What happened? Where are you hurt?” Kyungsoo shows him his tiny fangs.

 

“Naw baby,” Ryeowook coos, thumbing a tear from the corner of the baby vampire's left eye, “Your mommy has warned me about this. She told me she packed your teething toy in your backpack. It'll soothe the ache.”

 

“His bag in Nini's den!” Jongin stands up abruptly, “Nini go get bag!”

 

Kyungsoo almost whines Jongin leaves his side to dash off in earch of his toy. His hand feels empty, and although Ryeowook seems to make an attepmt to hold his hand, he shakes his head defiantly and clenches it into a tiny fist and presses it close to his chest, almost curling into himself. Ryeowook sighs, but a secret smile plays on his lips, and Kyungsoo is too busy to notice it – mulling over the lost of warmth.

 

And with his little anxiety, emerges that little habit of his.

 

His lower lip curls in, and—

 

“AAAAHHHHH!!!!!”

 

His wide eyes scrunch tight as he wails, little fists balling to press against his eyelids. It stings!

 

“Kyungsoo?!” he hears Ryeowook panic, because the screech was so loud and Kyungsoo is crying, fat globs of tears dripping down his plump cheeks. Jongin has come back too, panicking anew as well at the other's worsened state. “Soo, tell wookie what's wrong—oh my.”

 

Everyone gasps as well, and Junmyeon runs into the corner because he doesn't like blood. Red begin to stain the young one's lower lip, coming from two puncture wounds, and it dawns on Ryeowook what has actually happened. Kyungsoo just bit his lower lip. “I'll go get some wipes and remedies,” he says rushedly and stands up to go get the kit.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't answer and instead cries and bawls, little did he know the sobs pierce little Jongin's heart. Nor does he know that instincts are telling the werewolf to coddle him, and that he almost snarls at Baekhyun for attempting to hug Kyungsoo's shoulder. _SooSoo is hurt, nobody can touch him, nobody can come close_.

 

The blood that has accumulated begins to trail down Kyungsoo's lower lip and soon, his chin. Kyungsoo doesn't realise the face leaning in.

 

But his sobs does, however, stutter when a wet.. _thing_ grazes the curve below his lower lip.

 

“Un?” he lets out questioningly, peeling his wet eyelids open.

 

And then he feels it again. Only this time it presses firmer against his chin.

 

Kyungssoo opens his eyes fully, only to be met with Jongin looking at him with his oen hopeful orbs – a little tongue peeking out.

 

Everyone around them stands shocked.

 

“Nini?”

 

Jongin leans in again, and actually _licks_ at his puckered, wobbling lower lips. Right over the wounds. Now like their friends, Kyungsoo, too is frozen that the pain doesn't register in his head.

 

“Does it hurt anymore?” Jongin asks curiously.

 

Kyungsoo is still staring at him wide-eyed. Jongin figures he should lick some more, so he does.

 

“See,” Jongin leans back, “Mommy and Daddy always lick at each other's booboo and owies in wolfie forms..a-and Nini see hyungs and noonas in pack do that too, after pack fights..” he fiddles with his fingers, “for healing!” he nods to himself, satisfied with his explanation.

 

A few drops of blood surfaces but it's little in amount, only highlighting the two punctures and Jongin claps in glee, happy that his actions worked.

 

“Oh!” he exclaims suddenly, and then he moves forward,

 

to place a quick peck to Kyungsoo's red lip.

 

Jongin smiles proudly, tail popping out again to wag.

 

 

“Mommy and daddy kiss away booboos too.”

 

 

 

Standing at the doorframe, Ryeowook is grinning at the scene as Kibum pinches the bridge of his nose. “Minah and her husband are going to flip their shits if they find out about this..”

 

“Yah, Kibum-ah,” Ryeowook nudges him with the kit playfully, “chill. It's nothing _that_ big. It's purely innocent. And besides..”

 

Kibum sighs, and Ryeowook chuckles. “They're mates after all.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> BABIES EXO BCOS WHY THE HELL NOT


End file.
